Late Valentine's Day
by IndonesianElephant
Summary: Missing Valentine's Day leads to more than one surprise.


**Hey guys! It's been a while, right. I know I _really_ shouldn't be putting out more stories with the ones that need updating but I love marrying Sora and Riku sooo much ;3; They aren't my biggest bestest favoritest OTP anymore, but they're one and I'll always love them. XD This fic is also kinda because I didn't get to put a oneshot out for V-day like I'd wanted to. ;3;**

We've got two japanese phrases in here! Gomen means sorry. xD You should be able to infer what the second phrase means. Sora in the story this is based off of (which may be put out, who knows) is not a native Japanese speaker. Riku, however, is. Sora, in an attempt to connect more with Riku, taught himself a little bit of Japanese. ;D How sweet.

Now, without me to bother you anymore, enjoy! 8D

* * *

"_G-gomen!_"

The stuttered apology took Riku by surprise. "Sora, what are you…?"

"It's…for Valentine's day! I didn't get to spend it with you, I'm sorry…I know it's late but I couldn't leave things as they were!"

It was surely a strange sight; a spiky haired brunet kneeling on one knee, holding up a bouquet of pink and red roses to a tall silveret. The large Valentine's day themed balloon in the brunet's other hand didn't help matters either.

"Sora…" Riku couldn't fight the smile on his lips. "It's…over a month late."

"Y-yes…I know, but--! With the trip and my grandmother and…" The brunet trailed off. He'd been gone days before February 14, and had only just come back to Destiny Islands around the twentieth of March. His grandmother had fallen ill, and his whole family made the trip to Hawaii to see her and make her feel better. Thankfully, she recovered, but Sora had been worrying himself into a fit since his return. What if Riku had silently been stewing in his anger? What if Sora had disappointed Riku? What if--

"Sora…stand up." They were in the middle of a mall, but that was the last thing on Riku's mind. When Sora stood slowly and looked up with teary, apologetic eyes…well, Riku could think of nothing but kissing him.

So he did.

It was a fierce, passionate kiss that made Sora gasp in surprise and release the balloon in his hand. It floated up to the high ceiling of the shopping mall, attracting many people's attentions. Catcalls and wolf whistles pulled them both from the battle of tongues that Sora had somehow began to dominate, and Sora enjoyed the sight of the very light blush on Riku's face before he leaned down and kissed the silveret's hand gently.

"My surprise isn't finished…" He said lowly, kneeling once more. Riku was confused, until Sora reached behind himself and pulled out a purple velvet box.

"No way…" Was all Riku could murmur, his heart speeding and his eyes widening. "You…you're about to…"

Sora chuckled at the airy mumbles, nodding and opening the box. A beautiful silver band was nestled in the velvet fabric, and the sight of it made Riku's eyes water slightly. "You're serious…" Riku gasped, falling to his knees before Sora. Even with the quiet cheering and urging of their audience, Riku could think of nothing but the boy—no, the _man_ before him.

"Only one of us is supposed to be kneeling…" Sora smiled gently, cupping Riku's cheek in his hand. "Riku…_kekkon shite kuremasu ka?_" He grinned, holding up the ring box in his other hand. "The pronunciation took me forever to try to get, and I may have said it wro—"

"_Yes._" Riku breathed, cutting Sora off further with a kiss. "Yes, yes, yes, yesyes_yes!_" He hugged Sora tightly, letting the brunet slip the ring onto his finger. It fit comfortably, not too tight and not too loose. It was perfect. He couldn't help but kiss Sora once again. "Your pronunciation _is _a little off…" He smiled.

They weren't even aware of their audience until the cheers and happy shouting and camera flashes went off. Riku laughed despite being slightly embarrassed, too happy to be shy. Sora hugged him tightly, giving the crowd a thumbs up before standing, picking Riku up bridal-style (surprising even Riku himself), and walking out. Riku clutched the almost forgotten bouquet in one hand, and the other arm wrapped around Riku's neck.

Needless to say, they 'celebrated' the day (and night) away. They had a very lovely traditional wedding, and their honeymoon was held in Jamaica.

* * *

**Because Riku doesn't get proposed to enough, and Sora doesn't do enough proposing. Please review--tell me if I did Riku correctly! ;3**


End file.
